Monster
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Había cierto aire misterioso en él, Mirajane nunca pensó en las atrocidades que había cometido para terminar ahí, como ella, como los otros. Lo subestimó, y pagó caro por ello. Porque si había una ley incuestionable en aquel reformatorio, es que los monstruos no nacen, se hacen. "Mira, somos los hijos que Dios no quiso." —Lami y otras parejas. *Aclaraciones dentro*
1. Exordio

**Renuncia: **todo de Hiro Mashima.

**Nota:** Estoy parada con I'm your devil, hay muchas probabilidades de que lo borré porque soy horrible. La verdad es que me desvié de su objetivo original —para variar— y quiero corregir eso. Como hice con Victims of Love traigo otro Long Fic, esta vez cien por ciento fiel a lo que planeo. Hay varias aclaraciones cómo dice el summary, yap.

**Lugar y tiempo:** es un AU, intenté hacerlo normal pero era como que Minerva se una a Fairy Tail, entonces no. Magnolia es un continente ficticio, en América del norte, siglo XXI.

**Edades, personajes y parejas:** todo transcurre en su infancia, y aunque les desagrade más adelante tienen entre 14 y 15 años. Mirajane es la protagonista pero no diría que todo gira en torno a ella, más bien desencadena los hechos, ahora viene la parte fea LOL hay millones de parejas, casi un todos por todos (que también lo estoy pensando) y todavía no tengo definido lo cannon, la única confirmada es el Lami.

**Advertencias: **El Fic contiene OOC aposta, lenguaje soez, contenido sexual, muerte de personajes, maltrato familiar, bullying, incesto, enfermedades mentales (esquizofrenia, psicopatía, neurosis) y humor negro. Hay escenas de horror, más no es del género, lo mismo se aplica con angst. Nunca pongo la palabra "flashback" cuando hay uno, es en cursiva.

Es M por algo, quizás ralle en MA varias veces, siendo sincera dudé mucho en publicarlo pero aquí estoy, espero no me linchen XD

* * *

**MONSTER.**

«Mírame a los ojos, es donde se esconden mis demonios»

**1. "Exordio"**

«Bienvenido a nuestra sociedad. Serás juzgado por la ropa que uses, la música que escuches, apariencia, y forma de actuar. Disfruta tu estancia.»

Eso es lo que decía el cartelón mal colocado en la parte superior de la entrada del colegio, escrito con llamativos plumines de diversos colores y con pegatinas de caritas sonrientes. Clara muestra de que los mismos alumnos lo habían hecho, con o sin ayuda del directivo del lugar.

Pre púberos iban y venían, pasando justo por debajo de él, ignorando su presencia. Mirajane se preguntó internamente si era la única capaz de verlo —lo que aumentaría sus razones de estar ahí— o si simplemente pasaban de él, ya acostumbrados a tan escabrosa bienvenida.

Varios murmullos la rodearon, claramente dirigidos a su persona. Pasó de ellos y continuó caminando, todavía pensando en el dichoso cartel.

Había muchos motivos por los que no deseaba quedarse ahí, entre los que destacaban su falta de aptitud para relacionarse con las personas y la hostia de empezar una nueva vida, en una nueva secundaria con nuevos compañeros.

_Pero esto es lo que mereces_, diría su tía, _ir a un reformatorio para menores de edad que aparenta ser un instituto de educación común y corriente, por perra._

Hacia tanto que no recordaba a su tía que le dieron ganas de reír fogosamente, sin importarle que la tacharan de loca cuándo claramente ellos sufrían peores desordenes mentales. Todos ahí eran una panda de lerdos ineptos.

— Oh, hay una nueva en este manicomioooo~ —canturreó una chica menuda y rubia, acercándosele sin pudor alguno. Le sonrió torcidamente, poniendo su mejor cara de niña inocente— ¿No te importa si te beso, o si? No siempre se encuentra uno con alguien guapo por estos lares.

Mirajane la observó en silencio, sin inmutarse, por lo que la desconocida amplió su sonrisa.

— ¿No me digas que te han cortado la lengua, me la das? Hay que alimentar a los perros con algo —continuó—. Aquí todos te van a comer, con algo de suerte tus huesos servirán de abono.

Antes de que contestara lo que fuese la rubia rió y se alejó corriendo, tan rápido como había aparecido. Un chico de cabellos negros y mirada del mismo color la siguió, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Mirajane, que permanecía quieta afianzando el agarre de su mochila con el logo de Rammstein.

Como había dicho recién… todos eran unos lerdos ineptos.

Si pudiese retroceder en el tiempo, un par de meses atrás, se ahorraría todo ese rollo del cambio, claro está no sospesó las consecuencias que acarreaban sus actos, aunque en el momento le pareciera una buena idea. No se arrepentía de nada, salvo, no poder despedirse de Lisanna apropiadamente.

_Ahora no es posible, ella se fue. Lejos, muy lejos._

Un pitido estridente resonó por cada pasillo y casi por arte de magia los juegos en el patio cesaron. Las clases comenzaban.

Mirajane estudió el terreno. Todos los jóvenes acomodaban sus libros en las mochilas o se quitaban los restos de cigarrillo en la ropa. El reglamento dictaba: prohibido fumar en las instalaciones. Pero los reglamentos decían muchas cosas, y si estaban ahí, era por algo.

Alguien podría mandar al traste las dichosas reglas que nunca acataban.

— Vayan a sus aulas, mocosos impertinentes —graznó una de las prefectas, que era acompañada por dos guardias de seguridad muy corpulentos. Mirajane notó que la miraba un segundo, para después ignorarla cómo si no existiera.

Era nueva, seguramente la tipa no sabía de que era capaz y la consideraba un problema menor, en caso de suponerle una amenaza para con su trabajo. Quizás podría aprovecharse eso, en alguna ocasión venidera.

— ¡He dicho que se apuren! —Todavía en silencio Mirajane optó por seguir a varios de los chicos que maldecían en voz baja a la mujer, quién se llamaba Polushka, y al parecer no era popular entre ellos.

En antaño había dirigido un instituto privado de damas, siendo la directora más popular y conocida por esos rumbos, eso, hasta que una de las alumnas le jugó una broma de la que nadie sabía nada a ciencia cierta, Polushka renunció a su antiguo empleo —o la corrieron—, se volvió prefecta en el internado para delincuentes menores de edad, y más amargada que un limón.

En cualquier otro sitio Mirajane hubiese reído estrepitosamente ante el mal chiste del cítrico, en su lugar, tosió falsamente, intentando abrirse camino entre el mar de estudiantes, buscando el salón "313".

…_245, 246, 247, 248, 249…_

Nunca había pisado un lugar así, ¿habría ceremonia a la bandera?, ¿cantarían el himno nacional todas las mañanas? ¿Habría cafetería?, ¿tendría que retirarse a su dormitorio con algo parecido a un toque de queda?

No quería lucir como estúpida antes de iniciar el ciclo escolar, pero sincerándose, el día de su inscripción no recibió otra cosa más que miradas de desprecio de parte de su _amada_ tía, la cual está ahora en —el infierno— dónde debe estar.

…_267, 268, 269, 270, 271…_

El pasillo se abría en dos intersecciones de direcciones opuestas, la derecha e izquierda, dónde había puerta tras puerta, cada una con una placa de metal resaltando un número para identificarlas.

El edificio tenía cierto toque del arte gótico renacentista, lucía muy antiguo también, por lo que debía tener una larga historia. Se alzaba como un imponente castillo con dos torres, donde si bien recordaba, estaban ubicados los cuartos. Una era para las féminas, otra para los varones. El corredor se perdía en el horizonte y llegaba al gimnasio, a un lado se encontraba lo que supuso era una alberca techada. Afuera, entre la reja de entrada y las jardineras que conducían dentro, había un cementerio.

…_295, 296, 297, 298, 299…_

No había tenido la oportunidad de buscar la cafetería, si es que poseían una. Iba a dar la vuelta, harta de dar vueltas sin una dirección clara cuando el timbre sonó otra vez, con violencia.

…_311, 312, 313…_

Había llegado.

¿Y ahora qué?

— ¡Ah, tú eres la de esta mañana! —Frunció el ceño al reconocer esa voz tan chillona—, la que no tiene lengua.

— ¿Quién afirmó eso?

— ¡Eh, pero si sabes hablar, deberíamos darte un premio! —La chica rió con burla. Se recargaba en el marco de la puerta abierta, pateando infantilmente los rastros de polvo con unos brillantes zapatos rojos—. Tal parece que vamos al mismo salón, Ángel.

Mirajane arrugó la frente. No tenía ganas de meterse en una pelea, al menos no ese día, pero esa rubia la hacía sentir extraña, desprendía un aura enfermiza comparada con la de otros que se habían cruzado en su camino desde que había llegado.

— No me llames así, y déjame pasar, tengo prisa —dijo amablemente.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella le extendió la palma de la mano, todavía sonriendo.

— Soy Lucy H., llámame simplemente Lucy, o Luce.

— _No seas descortés mi niña, diles cómo te llamas…, o ya verás._

— M-Mirajane Strauss —balbuceó. El fantasma de su tía asintió, complacido. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para evaporarlo estrechó la mano de Lucy. Insegura sobre si era la única capaz de verlo, o habría alguien más ahí, alguien que resultara de fiar y no la mandara al loquero como alma que lleva el diablo.

— Está loca, ignórala —Mirajane dio un respingo al descubrir que aquella voz profunda no formaba parte de sus continuos… encuentros desafortunados. Lucy miraba con repudio al recién llegado.

Ella, por su parte, lo observó desconfiada, tardando un poco en reconocerlo, era el mismo con quién Lucy se había ido esa mañana después de su presentación con exceso de originalidad.

— Calla la puta boca, Gray. Ahuyentaras a mi nueva mejor amiga —el tal Gray bufó, más bien con cierto humor.

— Como dije antes, está loca. Un gusto tener otra alma desafortunada vagando por estos pasillos, ¿Mirajane, cierto? Lucy no dejaba de preguntarse cómo sería la nueva alumna desde que el profesor Zeref lo comentó hace una semana.

Estaba claro que esperaba una respuesta, pero no supo que decir, así que soltó a Lucy y entró al salón aparentando tranquilidad, en el fondo se sentía muy nerviosa.

Para su desconcierto y alivio pocos fueron los que la miraron, se hallaban haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, que debían ser importantes, ni siquiera con Lucy cantando a todo pulmón alzaron la vista. Solo un rubio con un pendiente en la oreja se acercó, escrutándola con duda.

— Ey Stingy —saludó Lucy— mira a mi nueva mejor amiga, es Ángel.

— Mirajane —corrigió ella entre dientes, su primera vez llamándola así y ya odiaba el apodo, genial. Sting se encogió de hombros y fue con Gray, alejándose para hablar en voz baja, tal pareciera que se trataba de una costumbre de por ahí. Ya se hacia una idea de sus temas de conversación.

Había notado algunas cámaras de seguridad acomodadas en lugares estratégicos. Los vigilaban. No lo ignoraba nadie, al contrario, eran conscientes de ello.

En su antiguo colegio las "rojas", como les decían, siempre estaban desconectadas o funcionaban mal. Todo era una fachada para intimidarlos, hacerles saber quién manda. Allí no parecía ninguna vaga advertencia, estaban por algo. Y ese algo implicaba no perder el control sobre cientos de chicos, que esperaban se volvieran criminales peligrosos al cumplir los dieciocho e independizarse. Nadie se quedaba más allá de esa edad, tenían que volver a casa, o ir directo a la cárcel si seguían sin aprender el mensaje que dictaba la ley.

"Nosotros tenemos las placas y patrullas, tú no. Tranquilízate"

— ¿No se supone que debemos empezar las clases al sonar la campana? —Preguntó dudosa, no queriendo pensar a fondo en la policía y sistemas de vigilancia. Lucy la miró, indecisa si sentir pena o diversión hacia su persona.

— Se nota que no tienes antecedentes en un reformatorio, la primera clase es puro teatro, nos mandan a los salones, pero no hay nadie. El profe, o tutor —como te apetezca— llega hasta la segunda, todos debemos estar aquí para entonces —se encogió de hombros—. Algunos se cuelan en el último minuto, yo prefiero no arriesgarme tanto. No es bonito cuando te cachan fuera pasada la primera en turno.

Quiso preguntar más, repentinamente intrigada sobre los castigos que imponían, cuando Lucy la cogió bruscamente, empujándola un poco a la izquierda. Inmediatamente un chico le enseñó la lengua y pasó donde Mirajane estaba pocos minutos antes. Tenía el cabello de un llamativo color salmón.

— ¡Cuida por donde andas Natsu, so idiota!

— Una dama no habla así —chistó él— y es culpa de la albina, por andar en las nubes.

— No tendríamos que encontrarnos "casualmente" y culpar a terceros si admitieras que me amas —Natsu puso una mueca de asco ante la pose sugerente que Lucy hacia entre gemidos falsos. Mirajane la observó incrédula antes de soltar una carcajada—. ¡Oh, sí, Natsu, más rápido, _mmm_!

— ¡Puaj, deja eso Luce!

— ¿Quieres masturbarme tú?

— ¡Claro que no! —Negó Natsu con el rostro ardiendo, abrió la boca pero la cerró, y sin decir nada se alejó corriendo a su pupitre, no sin antes pasar con Gray y Sting y revolverle los cabellos al último. A Mirajane ese gesto le pareció muy curioso, y tierno.

Como si leyera su mente Lucy habló, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Había dejado de fingir que se tocaba.

— Creo que es redundante aclarar que todos hemos perdido algunos tornillos antes de terminar aquí, pero son buenas personas, o lo más bueno que se puede ser cuando te acusan de homicida, suicida o loco —señaló a los otros— Gray es mi mejor amigo, llegó unos días antes que yo, estaba realmente asustada y él me cuidó en todo momento de los gamberros. Su prima adoptiva, Juvia, también está aquí, pero en la enfermería, su salud es delicada.

»Natsu —el idiota de antes— es casi como un hermano, y es bisexual, así que no te extrañes si lo ves un día comiéndole la boca a una tía y al siguiente enrollándose con un tío. Tiene algo con Stingy, quién sí es mi hermano de sangre, también es bi —su sonrisa adquirió un aire maternal al mencionarlo, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Mirajane cómo pudo pensar que era aterradora— oh, y Levy-chan es mi mejor amiga, pero ahora lo eres tú igual, te la presento al rato, está en la dirección ayudando a la secretaria y realmente mola, aseguró que también seria tu nueva amiga, ¡seremos cómo las chicas súper poderosas!

»Hay otros, Erza es la presidenta estudiantil, Loke un mujeriego de primera, Rogue el mejor amigo de Stingy, es muy callado y nadie excepto mi hermano sabe porqué vino a parar aquí —entre nos, rumorean que mató a pedradas a un compañero que se dice asesinó a su perro—, um, Minerva es peligrosa pero siempre consigue las respuestas de los exámenes, y Gajeel es un tío genial, toca en una banda. Deberías hablarle a Flare, su cabello es realmente precioso y…

Mirajane dejó de prestarle atención al verlo entrar, seguido de tres personas, dos chicos y una chica. Se movía con indiferencia, como si fuese el rey del mundo y tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla rotos. El símbolo de un trueno resaltaba en su sudadera del equipo de futball, a juzgar por su apariencia desalineada debía ser el _quarterback_.

Los demás se apartaban, abriéndole paso, y se preguntó si era tan importante para tenerle respeto, o miedo.

Los que parecían ser su sequito regañaban a todo aquel que osara no tratarlo condescendientemente, soltando improperios a diestra y siniestra. Al posar sus ojos azules como el océano en ella —oh, cuánto desearía ahogarse en ellos— su pulso se aceleró. Apartó la vista, confundida.

Lucy sonrió con picardía al no pasar desapercibida esa escena.

— Estás jugando con fuego, Ángel. Si dije recién que somos buenos aquí, debería corregirme. Mantente alejada de Laxus y su estúpido culto y estarás bien.

— ¿Laxus, quién es él? —Esquivó su advertencia adrede. Lucy fingió no darse cuenta y parándose de puntitas le susurró al oído.

— Un monstruo realmente, realmente aterrador.

En ningún momento Laxus dejó de mirarlas.

* * *

Esto es un capítulo piloto, nunca he hecho uno pero esta vez es necesario, si no les gusta o nadie comenta lo borro y ya. No es advertencia, sino un aviso, tengo muchas esperanzas con este Fic igual que con Crazy Kids, ahora, como compensación a **Boogie** que era mi fiel seguidora en I'm your devil **le dedico enteramente** este. Pueden ir sugiriendo parejas :D


	2. Sorano

**Nota:** ¡Dios, doce reviews! *se lanza como comida de Titán* So thanks. Iba a tardarme más en actualizar (aquí presente la reina de las actualizaciones tardadas) pero decidí que no, aunque no tenga Internet y mi Musa se haya enterrado vida, LOL. Primero, el romance será lento pero seguro, y eso aplica con todas las parejas (ya tengo anotadas las que quieren). Segundo, (la verdadera razón de este capítulo) es la publicidad descarada a "Blanco y Negro", un Long Fic de Cattiva que vale la pena y en mi opinión merece más review. Total, si no les gusta me lanzan los huevos podridos a mí XDXD

* * *

**MONSTER.**

«She's lost her sense of light. She might not make home tonight»

**2. "Sorano"**

_Había una vez… en una ciudad muy lejana, una joven que se creía princesa. _

_En esa misma ciudad, vivía un joven dragón, quién devoraba doncellas. _

_Él era su guardián, aunque ella no sabía de su existencia._

_Un día, ella escapó de su torre, inconsciente de los peligros que había fuera. _

_No tardó en aborrecer el exterior, temerosa por sus incongruencias. _

_El joven la siguió, aterrado por perderla._

_Vagaron y vagaron, por el cruel y hermoso mundo._

_Dejando su cordura, detrás de cada muro._

_Se alejaban, el uno del otro, por cada paso que daban._

_Hasta desaparecer, solos y locos, en medio de la nada._

Lucy detuvo su lectura una fracción de segundo, justo antes de que las puertas del salón se abrieran de par en par, permitiendo el paso a un joven no muy mayor —quizás de veintiséis—. Vestía completamente de negro, como alguien que volvía de un funeral y miraba a su alrededor con el interés de un niño en la iglesia, ninguno.

Al instante, el ruido cesó.

Muy posiblemente Mirajane se habría percatado de su presencia, de no andar tan distraída con el cuento que Lucy había inventado hace nada, eso, y que no podía evitar mirar una que otra vez a Laxus, quién estaba del otro lado del aula con su grupo, o «culto», en palabras sabias de la rubia.

No fue hasta que el inquietante silenció captó su atención, que se digno a mirar a la cara al recién llegado.

— Por favor, tomen asiento, la clase da inicio —no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al notar que ignoraban su orden, aun callados. El joven carraspeó un par de veces, mientras avanzaba a su escritorio y dejaba encima algo que parecía un portafolio, también negro. El color debía encantarle, pues sus cabellos y ojos eran del mismo.

No pudo seguir preguntándose internamente si usaba pupilentes y sí se teñía el cabello o no, dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Lucy en su hombro.

La miró interrogante.

— ¿No nos vamos a acomodar, tomar la clase?

— Espera un minuto —dijo Lucy, y eso hizo. Nunca pensó que pudiera tomarse tan literal lo de la fracción de tiempo, pero transcurrido el minuto, todos los que estaban de pie fueron a sentarse y los que no, se acomodaron en sus butacas, guardando sus reproductores de música y golosinas.

No hubiera podido sentirse más extraña aunque un elefante con tutú apareciera cantando ópera.

— ¿Pero qué ha sido eso? —cuestionó una vez Lucy guardó el cuento, ésta sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Es rutina, nada de qué preocuparse. Una lucha, por así decirlo —se explicó—, para ver quién tiene el control. En algunos casos los estudiantes se revelan y cancelan las clases en lo que llegan los guardias para imponer el orden, es raro, pero divertido. Los profesores nos temen y no hace daño aprovecharse de eso de vez en cuándo —su sonrisa se amplió— deberías haber estado aquí hace dos años, uno del último año incendió la pizarra y Polushka se puso histérica. Suspendieron deberes una semana.

— Ah —dijo Mirajane, sin saber cómo responder.

Un par de meses atrás, mientras veían en la televisión Los Locos Adams, Lisanna le preguntó cómo debía tratar con alguien así, un loco, si llegaba a encontrar alguno. En aquel entonces había dicho automáticamente «Nunca hables con ellos» con indiferencia, como si fuese natural. Si su _yo_ anterior viera a su _yo_ actual querría estrangularla.

Si bien Lucy no era equivalente a ellos su cordura era cuestionable. Pero claro, ella no era nadie para juzgar a los locos. Ni a Lucy ni a Morticia Adams u otro cualquiera.

_La que ve espectros, o _cree_ verlos eres tú, ¿no es así?_

Y si Lisanna estuviese allí también, junto a Elfman, haría caso de su _sabio_ consejo de antaño y se alejaría, probablemente pensando que respirar el mismo aire significaría una muerte segura, lo que no estaba lejos de la realidad pues con los locos no se habla ni razona.

Entonces, ¿por qué rompía sus propias reglas, conviviendo con Lucy como si se tratara de una vieja amiga —normal— del barrio de su niñez o alguna tontería parecida?, ¿por qué platicaban sobre las costumbres extrañas de aquel reformatorio infantil tan tranquilas, cómo si el tema de su conversación girara en torno a cuánto aumentó el precio de la leche o cuándo vendrá su cantante favorito a su ciudad?

¿Qué había sido de la prudencia que tuvo?

_Murió. Murió cuando Lisanna y Elfman lo hicieron._

Quiso negarlo, no pudo.

En su lugar ¡se levantó impulsivamente de su butaca! ¡Ignoró los regaños histéricos del profesor! ¡Corrió a la puerta! ¡Salió por ésta! ¡Evadió a los guardias! ¡Empujó a la prefecta Polushka y brincó por la barandilla! ¡Cogió los ahorros de su familia del banco más cercano! ¡Compró un vuelo a New York, o Dallas, o los Ángeles! ¡Se fue, lejos de todo! ¡Murió feliz!

Miró de nuevo a Laxus, notando que tampoco le prestaba importancia al tal Zeref —quién se había presentado recién al notarla—, Lucy parloteaba incesantemente a su lado, aunque tampoco la oía, no realmente.

De pronto se descubrió pensando porqué él estaba ahí. Si la advertencia de la rubia tenía fundamento en un lugar repleto de desvaríos peores que el suyo.

— El mundo está repleto de monstruos con caras amigables.

— ¿Eh?

Lucy frunció los labios, ofendida.

— Que el mundo está repleto de monstruos con caras amigables, sorda —repitió. Contrario a sus expectativas no bajaba la voz al hablar, ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo—. Yo bien podría ser uno de ellos, lo más sensato de tu parte sería temerme, ¿no te parece?

— En realidad… ¿no?

Lucy rió, mirándola de reojo, pero asintió de todos modos.

A sus ojos la Strauss lucía como un cervatillo asustado, siempre atento al ataque inminente de un león, o quizás una hiena. Y durante un segundo —uno efímero— le recordó a su madre, quién siempre la miraba con cautela, no maternal, sino la que le dedicas a un completo desconocido _(Lucy… has sido una niña mala, ¿a qué sí?, ¿estuviste haciendo cosas indebidas con tu hermano, a qué sí?)_ y tuvo el impulso de gritarle entre lágrimas qué se callara, qué guardara silencio al menos _una maldita vez_.

Entonces Mirajane reclinó la silla, con curiosidad, y Lucy se descubrió con ella, a mitad del salón y no con Layla, en la mansión que por derecho le correspondía a Sting, pese a no ser el primogénito.

Aunque en aquel entonces había sido una mocosa que no rebasaba los cuatro años todavía lo recordaba nítidamente, cómo una de esas viejas películas que reproducían en las bibliotecas a quien quisiera verlas pese a no ser tan populares. Había sido una tarde lluviosa, sí, hace tres años Sting había nacido.

Lucy le temía a los truenos, quizás el temor nunca se fue, solo permaneció dormido, y al haberlos por montones ese día se escabulló de su cama, evitando despertar a su hermano. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue al estudio de Jude, arrastrando su mantita de osos polares.

Encontró las luces prendidas y abrió la boca para hablar, suplicando que la dejase dormir con él, mínimo que le contara algún cuento, su madre se le adelantó, ignorante a su presencia:

— Cariño, el cumpleaños de Lucy está cerca, ¿Qué podríamos regalarle?

El padre agitó la mano, y fueron sus siguientes palabras las que inmovilizaron a Lucy, las que la hicieron volver por donde vino, encontrando a Sting medio despierto frotando sus ojos y que importándole poco su reacción rompiera en llanto.

Sting la había abrazado, todavía con dificultad para hablar, susurrando —_intentando_ susurrar—que la protegería de los truenos, que el Coco no la devoraría estando él ahí, pese a que eso le correspondía a ella por ser la hermana mayor.

En todo momento, incluso cuando sus padres acudieron, _preocupados_, aquellas palabras le taladraron implacablemente los oídos. Consistentes, crueles.

«Lucy no es mi primogénita, lo niego, así que lo que sea estará bien.»

Hasta entonces pensó, quiso pensar, que Layla estaba de su parte.

Y luego ocurrió _eso_ y _eso_ cambió las vidas de los integrantes de aquella mansión para siempre de un modo insospechado.

Para su mala suerte Jude resultó un hombre vicioso. Y su madre, oh su amada madre —cómo la quiso— se desquitó con ellos cada que podía.

_¿Cariño, que hace esa mancha en el tapiz del sofá si acabo de limpiarlo?_

Un azote.

_¿Cariño, por qué hay migas de pan obstruyendo el lavabo?_

Dos azotes.

_Cariño, me preocupas, me preocupas mucho,_ _muchísimo_.

_¡Cariño!_

— Yo también me preocupaba mami —dijo de repente.

Mirajane abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, sintiendo como la euforia de estar al lado de Lucy se desvanecía en un santiamén. Su mirada era vacía, _distante_, y de repente sintió miedo. Por sí misma. Por Lucy. Quién sabe.

El miedo le corrió por los brazos y las piernas, cómo un pequeño electroshock, coloreándole el rostro de blanco sin dejar de sonreír. Reconoció lo que había en los ojos de Lucy porque lo había visto antes, en su reflejo del espejo después de la muerte de sus padres, y lo volvió a ver, una y otra vez, en los ojos de su tía mientras vivió con ella.

_Pero claro que tiene ese odioso brillo, está en un reformatorio ¿qué esperabas?_

Sin deshacer su sonrisa, la cual seguramente parecía una patética imitación al Guasón, Mirajane se acomodó en su asiento, alejándose lo más posible de Lucy quién volvió de su letanía tan rápido como había entrado en ella. Se observaron fijamente, en silencio.

— Como dije recién… —su voz era seca y rasposa, como la de un viejo en sus últimos días de vida. La sonrisa de Mirajane titubeó ante la que le dedicaba ella con aire misterioso— el mundo está repleto de monstruos con caras amigables ¿captas?

— Capto.

Lucy se relamió los labios, la imagen de su madre seguía en su mente.

— Bien. Tarde o temprano aprenderás que la confianza aquí no se gana fácil, y que es mejor seguir las reglas. Déjame todo a mí, nadie se meterá contigo si estás a mi lado.

Mirajane asintió, guardándose para sí misma su opinión.

Que Lucy le aterraba más que cualquier monstruo que hubiese arruinado su niñez.

Y devolvió su atención a la clase. En todo ese tiempo Zeref había hablado sobre los castigos que la Inquisición aplicaba a los paganos durante la Edad Media.

…

Uno diría que las clases en los reformatorios eran cómo andar por el Infierno, con esposas y cadenas en cada esquina, personas aullando de dolor y todos vestidos perturbadoramente de negro o gris.

Nada más llegó supo que tan equivocada estaba la ficción.

Si alguien aullaba en esos pasillos lo hacía por voluntad propia y gozo, aunque tuviera que limpiar el salón en el almuerzo. Y la mayoría de los alumnos vestían llamativamente. Sudaderas, pantalones y faldas azules, rojas, verdes, amarillas o cafés deambulaban por doquier. En cuanto a las esposas, uno no tenía porque usarlas… siempre que se portara bien.

En el lenguaje de los guardias, le contaría Lucy más tarde, cuando el incidente de la segunda hora quedara en el olvido, _bien_ significaba no abrir la boca a menos que te lo pidan y asistir mínimo a cuatro de las ocho materias. Usando eso como referencia, Mirajane era más _buena _que el pan de centeno.

Lucy era otro caso aparte. Ella no se iba de pinta para asegurarse de que Sting no hiciera lo mismo o se juntara con _gente indeseada_. Pero no hablar cuando no debía era cómo pedirle la solución a la hambruna mundial.

Lucy siempre visitaba a la Trabajadora Social a causa de eso.

Ese día, sin embargo, se mantuvo pegada a Mirajane a toda hora, alejada de los problemas.

En la clase de arte, aprovechando que la maestra salía horrorizada del aula más que dispuesta a enseñarle la obra de Lucy —un bonito venado destripado— al psicólogo, Gray se le acercó, aparentando desinterés.

Le echó una hojeada a su dibujo incompleto que aun carecía de forma y habló, lentamente, con cautela.

Mirajane ya lo veía venir desde hace un par de horas, ni así pudo evitar poner una cara de incredulidad exagerada.

— He notado que Lucy se ha encariñado _demasiado_ contigo, a solo un día de presentarte.

— Sí, creo que sí —se encogió de hombros.

Gray suspiró. Ahorrando el teatro puso una mano encima del cuaderno, impidiéndole dibujar. Lo miró ceñuda.

— Creo que no has entendido.

— Yo creo que tú te haces una idea equivocada. Sé que eres algo parecido al mejor amigo de Lucy, y es natural que te sientas amenazado con mi presencia —aclaró— pero créeme, no tengo intención alguna de robártela.

Gray se echó a reír, desconcertándola. Si lo conociese, no tendría ningún problema en apostar que se burlaba de ella. El problema es que no parecía reírse de ella. Sino de un chiste personal, algo desconocido o quizás ignorado.

Ofuscada Mirajane se limitó a observarlo hasta que Gray se calmó.

— ¡De verdad que no sabes de lo que hablo, amiga! —Otra risa de su parte—. Para que te quede claro, no soy la niñera de Lucy, esa niña puede ir a donde le venga en gana y hacer lo que le venga en gana —la sonrisa de Gray desapareció—pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

_¿Por qué tendría que prestarle atención a una desconocida que lo está apartando de su mejor amiga?_ Pensó inquieta. De pronto le pareció que la clase transcurría muy despacio sin la maestra ahí.

Todos parecían ajenos a esa plática, pero supo —lo _supo_— que en realidad los escuchaban con atención.

Gray le iba a decir algo importante, y no quería saberlo, fuese lo que fuese.

— Lucy se lleva bien con casi todos, nos hace reír y no hay problema, al menos hasta que intima con alguien, ella nunca hace eso —paseó su mano por los lápices de colores, Mirajane tragó saliva, la garganta se le cerró bruscamente— ¿entiendes? La excepción a esa regla son Levy y Sting, a duras penas me ha contado cosas personales a mí siendo "algo parecido a su mejor amigo" — una pausa— no tengo ganas de asustarte más de lo que ya estás, pero más te vale que no le mientas nunca si en verdad quieres ser su amiga.

La pregunta se le escapó antes de que pudiese evitarlo:

— ¿Por qué…?

Gray sonrió de manera inquietante, pensó involuntariamente en el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —No. No quería. Asintió— hace dos años vivía aquí una tal Sorano, la hermana mayor de Yukino —_yo no sé quiénes son esas_, reconoció Mirajane en silencio— Sorano no solía meterse en problemas, aunque su ego era enorme. Como sea, todos le decíamos Ángel porque sus cabellos eran casi blancos y si existieran esas cosas estábamos seguros que se parecerían a ella. Fue buena amiga de Lucy.

»Había también una chica malcriada y odiosa, no recuerdo como se llamaba, nadie lo recuerda, pero nos caía mal a todos, le gustaba robar los almuerzos y golpearnos en deportes. Lucy —que apenas había venido a parar aquí— la ignoraba cómo hay que ignorar a todos los buscapleitos, al menos durante una temporada. El único día que yo recuerde que ellas dos se dirigieron la palabra antes de _eso_ fue en la clase de arte, como ahora. Lucy platicaba distraídamente con Sorano y por no fijarse chocó con la chica esa y manchó su vestido nuevo con acuarelas. Se puso histérica, aunque Lucy intentó disculparse regalándole algo de ropa que ya no usaba ella la apartó de un manotazo, diciendo que las cosas no se quedarían así, que se las pagaría. Le echó un vistazo a Sorano, y se fue.

»Le dije inmediatamente que no se le volviera a acercar, que podía golpearla o algo parecido. Lucy asintió. Y el asunto quedó olvidado para nosotros, pero no para ella. Por supuesto, tenía mala fama de rencorosa. Esa semana Sorano comenzó a actuar extraño, se asustaba por cualquier ruido y la notábamos más decaída, le temía de repente a las acuarelas. Yo fingí no darme cuenta de nada, aunque me hacia una idea de lo que podría estar ocurriéndole. Creo que ese fue mi error.

»A las dos semanas Sorano discutió con Lucy, le gritó que ya no quería ser su amiga, que se alejara y que la odiaba, así sin más. Al día siguiente la encontraron muerta en su cuarto, todo estaba embarrado de pintura roja. Lo tacharon como suicidio en el expediente y se acabó. Resulta que la chica había golpeado a Sorano cuando estaba sola antes de eso, y la amenazó, con que si no dejaba de juntarse con «la rubia» la mataría. Sorano, temiendo por la seguridad de Lucy aseguró que haría todo lo que le pidiese, que perdonase a Lucy; todo esto lo vio Rogue, quién se lo dijo a Sting, y él, como era natural, fue con su hermana.

Emitió una risita histérica, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

— Cuando Lucy la fue a buscar y le preguntó si había tratado con Sorano últimamente ella negó todo, dijo que los policías habían dictaminado suicidio y que suicidio había sido. Lucy respondió que los policías decían muchas cosas. Volvió a tratar al día siguiente, esta vez en la cafetería en presencia de todos. La chica negó nuevamente, alegando que el problema del vestido había quedado atrás, que Sorano simplemente se aburrió de la vida y otras estupideces. ¿No hay un dicho sobre "La tercera es la vencida"? Lucy lo intentó una tercera vez. En los dormitorios. Me dijo que iba a hacer las paces, que Rogue debió confundir lo que vio. Acepté no muy convencido y nos despedimos.

»A la mañana siguiente la chica apareció muerta, en la reja principal del colegio, por la entrada. La habían empalado y tenía dos pinceles enterrados en los ojos. Inmediatamente busqué a Lucy, lloraba en su cuarto, y a un lado de ella, yacía la cinta del cabello que usaba Sorano. La cinta había desaparecido, Lucy la vio en el cuarto de la chica la noche anterior mientras intentaba arreglar las cosas. Me dijo que la ira la cegó, que no fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que la tuvo suplicando perdón, arrastrándose a sus pies y con las lágrimas nublándole la vista.

»— No la perdone —había dicho Lucy, con los ojos rojos por el llanto—. Ella involucró a Ángel en algo que no debía, y cuando pidió perdón, ella tampoco se lo dio. ¡No pude perdonarla! Pero Ángel… Ángel murió por mi culpa y yo… —su voz se quebró y se lanzó a mis brazos. Yo también lloré ese día.

»Naturalmente los guardias se pusieron como locos, pero como la queríamos, nosotros hicimos una coartada creíble para Lucy, así que no la culparon de nada. Te digo todo esto, para que la comprendas un poco, no para que le temas. Ella nunca antes había matado a nadie antes de venir aquí, y solo fue esa vez. La excepción a la regla. Te lo digo, porque no quiero que le hables por obligación y ambas salgan lastimadas. Si no deseas ser su amiga solo díselo, lo aceptara.

Mirajane no se dio cuenta de que contuvo el aire todo ese tiempo hasta que Gray terminó. Tampoco notó que Sting había cubierto la cámara momentáneamente para que no pudiesen verlos ni oírlos, y por lo tanto, descubrir que Lucy había asesinado a esa estudiante en antaño.

Se sentía extrañamente lejana. Y cuándo reaccionó, soltando todo el aire que podía, se percató de que lloraba.

Gray la miraba, expectante.

— Por… —le falló la voz, tuvo que empezar de nuevo— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, ahora y no después?

— Tú te pareces un poco a Sorano, y Lucy te apodó de la misma manera. Pensé que lo mejor sería que supieras el porqué de ello y su actitud sobre protectora hacia ti.

— Yo no soy Sorano.

— Lo sé, Lucy lo sabe.

— Entonces…

— La maestra ya volvió, también Lucy —la cortó él, antes de que pudiese añadir algo más se despidió y regresó por donde vino, con Natsu. La cámara estaba descubierta, otra vez. Mirajane la observó, secando sus lágrimas, entonces Lucy regresó bailoteando, claramente divertida por la opinión que el psicólogo había dado sobre su dibujo. Sin saber que Gray había estado en su lugar minutos antes.

— No te lo vas a creer, pero el fulano ese dijo que no veía nada de malo en mi trabajo, hasta le gusto. ¡Hubieras visto la cara que puso la señorita Mavis, ella…! —Se interrumpió a sí misma al sentir los cálidos brazos de Mirajane, rodeándola. Algo desconocido le brotó del pecho, algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo y le pareció dolorosamente familiar, hermoso. Tuvo ganas de llorar, sin saber porqué—. Ella… ella… —cerró la boca, segura de que una palabra más la rompería, desmoronando sus defensas.

Mirajane no respondió, siguió abrazándola, ahí, en medio de la clase, frente a todos.

Lucy no lo sabía, pero también era muy cálida.


End file.
